<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Letters by MidnightChardonnay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829326">Love Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightChardonnay/pseuds/MidnightChardonnay'>MidnightChardonnay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love Letters, letter format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightChardonnay/pseuds/MidnightChardonnay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love letters written between Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks. </p>
<p>Written for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2020</p>
<p>A Gift for Pacific Rimbaud, in response to prompt: Love Letters - Andromeda / Ted</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>andromeda black / ted tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificRimbaud/gifts">PacificRimbaud</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>My dearest Teddy, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been so long since I’ve felt the touch of your fingers on my skin, your lips against mine. It’s so lonely here without you. I long for the day when I can see you again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother has been just awful, even more than usual. Bella keeps riling her up, talking about Muggleborns, and getting mum’s anger up. Thank the gods she doesn’t know about us. I hope it stays that way. I don’t care who your parents are or where they came from. I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a beautiful day today, outside of Bella and Mother’s rantings. The sky was so blue, and the fluffiest white clouds I’ve ever seen. I lay on my back in the grass and pretended you were there with me, holding hands, and imagined us watching them move overhead, trying to make animals and other silly shapes out of them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When it seemed they had all moved along, I imagined how you would roll over on your side and look at me that way you do, the way I like. That you would kiss me with those soft lips of yours, teasing me with your velvet tongue. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t say things like that when we can’t be together. I just miss you so. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please write back soon, my love. I’ll be watching for your owl so that no one else gets to it first. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Speak soon, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Andi ♥</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-----</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My Andi, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh love, please do not ever apologize for telling me how you feel. Yes, it is harder not being able to see you, to touch you, but oh gods how I love to know how I make you feel. If you only knew how much I think about you, especially at night, under my blankets in the dark, wishing your hands were touching my body. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could run my fingers through your hair, watch your eyes flutter closed when I do. I could definitely get a little carried away telling you all of the things I want to do, but I don’t want you to ache as much as I do. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My days are so boring. I’ve been sitting, staring up at the sky and clouds each day, wishing you were with me. I feel like the distance is starting to drive me mad. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish we could just run away together, get away from both of our families, hide out somewhere where I can touch and kiss you whenever I want. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope to see you soon, love. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Always yours, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Teddy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-----</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Teddy Bear, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know why I’d never thought of that nickname for you before. I kind of like it. Sweet and cuddly, but fierce, powerful, and strong. Protective. You have always been so protective of me, and I love you so much for it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Things around here have been more tense than usual. I think something is going on with Mum and Father. They’ve been going to secret meetings and have been going on and on about these new friends that they’ve met at these meetings. I’m worried. Their hatred toward Muggleborns and Muggles in general has increased, and they keep talking in some kind of code. Bella has started strutting around the manor like the owns the place. Something about some new Lord that she fancies. I wish she would hurry up and marry him with the way she acts. She’s insufferable. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how I wish we could run away together. But where would we go? And how? You know I should have been a Ravenclaw - I overthink everything, from every angle. The only reason I am a Slytherin is because my last name is Black, and my mother probably threatened to set the Sorting Hat on fire if it put me anywhere else. You know I would go anywhere with you if we could make it work. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Ted. Speak soon, my love. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours forever, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Andi ♥</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>P.s. Please, tell me. What would you do to me to make me ache as you do? I think that imagining you next to me would help pass the time until I can see you again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-----</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My Andi, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry, my love. I wish I could wrap my arms around you, comfort you, kiss you. What would I do to you to make your body ache? Are you sure you want me to tell you? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my Andi, the things I would do. I would start by running my hands up and down your soft arms, looking into your eyes, searching out the galaxy you were named for. I would lean down and taste your sweet lips, nibbling until you part them and allow me access to the heat of your mouth. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One hand would run to the small of your back, pulling you in closer, press your body against mine. The other would cup your cheek, winding around to the nape of your neck to run my fingers through your soft curls. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As our kiss intensified, and oh babe, it will definitely intensify, I would pull you down to lie next to me on the grass you mentioned, under a blanket of blue skies and fluffy animal clouds, tasting you until our bodies ached together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are so beautiful, Andromeda Black. I cannot wait until I get to taste you again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All my love, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ted</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-----</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Ted. My dear, sweet Ted. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You definitely have a way with words. I could almost feel your hands on me as I read your letter, and was a bit crushed when I came back to the harsh reality of you not being with me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how I long to see you, to touch you, kiss you. You know how I can’t keep my hands off of you when we are together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can we just pretend for a minute that nothing else bad is going on in the world, that it’s just the two of us? I desperately want it to just be the two of us. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thinking of your hands and lips on me, lying on the grass, I would pull you over to lie on top of me, rest your body between my legs. My skirt would fall to my hips as I bend my knee up to rest against your thigh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My hands on your back, your neck, your arms. Lavishing kisses on your face, your lips, the tip of your nose. I want to feel your teeth graze my neck, my collarbone, my breasts. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Ted, how I need you. I need to feel you, to know you’re there and real and alive. I want to feel alive with you. I miss you so. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All my love, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Andi ♥</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-----</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My dear Andromeda, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how simple a thing as just a few of your sweet words set my body on fire. Someday soon, love, we will be together, and I can show you everything we’ve been missing. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Were you serious about running away together? I may have a place that we can go, if so. I don’t know how it would work, how to get you out and how we would survive. I have a little money stashed away, but it wouldn’t last long. I’d have to get a job, and maybe you would, too, but at least we’d be together and you would be free of your family. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t wait to start our lives together. Away from all of the darkness and lies, the manipulation an fear that these new soldiers are bringing in with them, corrupting wizarding society, and scaring non-pureblood families into hiding. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to look into your eyes, and feel your hands, and sheath myself within your body. I want to hear the soft sighs escape your lips, breathe you in as you call out my name. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my love, I do hope to see you soon. I need to feel you in my arms again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Always yours, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ted </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-----</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My love, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is everything ok? I hope I didn’t take things too far in my last letter. I was hoping to get a letter back from you, but it’s been a week and nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you so, and I’m sorry if I overstepped. I just long to see you, and to feel your arms around me. I always feel so safe when I’m with you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope to hear from you soon, my love. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Andi ♥</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-----</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Tonks, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I would say I hope this letter finds you well, but my daughter would be better served if you were not. Scum like you isn’t worthy of my daughter’s affection, and soon she will get over this ridiculous infatuation she has with you and come to her senses. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She will not, as you suggested in your letter, be running away with you. I strongly suggest you cease all contact with Andromeda immediately. You have no idea what the Black family will do if you are found. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Consider this a kind warning. Trust that our next contact will not be so polite. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Regards, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Druella Rosier - Black</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-----</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My dear Andromeda, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my love, I hope I have not caused you too much trouble at home. Your mother must have intercepted my last letter, and has warned me against writing to you. I heard that your parents had left to meet with the Dark Lord; and took the chance that this letter would not be found before it got to you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have a plan in place. Please send a letter back to me as soon as you are able, when it is safe, and I will send intsructions. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Andi. I will see you soon, and we will be together and free of all of the darkness. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Until then, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Teddy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-----</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My dearest Ted, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My ever-obedient sister, Bella, found the letter and gave it to my mother. Thankfully, my father has been away and was not here to find out about it. My mother swore she wouldn’t tell him, yet, but warned me off of you as well. Of course, that only makes me want to be with you that much more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My parents will be returning tomorrow. Please send your owl back as soon as you get this and tell me what I  need to do. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Andi ♥</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-----</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My love, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Go to the Hog’s Head at noon tomorrow. Tell old man Tom to allow you passage, and that the password is “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>absens haeres non erit”. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Ironically, it means “An absent person will not be an heir”. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Follow the tunnel until you reach a big wooden door. Pace in front of it three times, and think of me. I’ll be waiting. From there, we will ride out together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I look forward to your arrival, my love. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be safe, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ted</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>------</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda Black set out for Hogsmeade Village, and the Hog’s Head Inn just before noon the next day. Her sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa were having a lie in, taking full advantage of their parent’s absence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wore robes of light black silk, easier to move in than the heavy linens her mother favored. With the hood pulled up high, she stepped silently through the Floo, and into the Three Broomsticks, nodding to Madame Rosmerta as she stepped into the back room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spun quickly on her heel, apparating to the Hog’s Head Inn. She could have walked, but would have risked being seen by Death Eaters wandering through the village. Her parents had taught her how to move silently as a child, saying that girls should not be seen nor heard unless called upon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had always resented their treatment of her and her sisters, but was grateful now for the skills she had learned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she approached Tom the barman, giving him the password for passage through the tunnel behind the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore, she felt a shimmer in her magic; and indication that her parent’s had arrived home and found her goodbye letter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were angry. Trying to summon her through her magic back to her ancestral home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She would not comply. She was done with their prejudice, their ignorance, and their hatred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she paced in front of the wooden door, she found her hands trembling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he wasn’t there? What if something had happened along the way, and he had been found out? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed a sigh of relief as the heavy door swung inward, revealing a large, cozy room decorated in soft greens and blues. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falling into Ted’s arms, she knew she was finally free. Finally safe to live her life as she pleased. </span>
</p>
<p><br/><br/>-----</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>